Fighting The Good Fight Series
by Darach Naver
Summary: Darach and his friend's stories. Each chapter of these stories will have you either enthralled and it will make you feel relatable to some of the characters. Witness Darach's struggle to become Miyuki's boyfriend and see life in a different perspective.
1. Meeting An Old Friend by Darach Naver

Meeting An Old Friend by Darach Naver

"So this is the world famous Hinata " I say as I get off the bus. My name is Darach Naver; I'm 17 years old and I currently go to Yagami High School as a sophomore student. Today I'm going to meet up with an old friend of mine. Since it's the weekend, I am deciding whether rent an apartment in the Hinata Apartments.

The Hinata Apartments is a place where it's both scenic and peaceful. It is situated between Yagami (which is obviously where I go to school) and the city of Tokyo. He told me that he went here for some time to think and hence I decided to join him for the day.

As I walk past this bridge, I see this group of monks just standing in the fog, talking to themselves. "A newcomer?" A group of monks say as I walk towards the Hinata Apartments.

I have to admit that this place has a nostalgic feel to it. It's more quiet and more serene than Tokyo, but not as scenic or lively. I look at my map of Hinata and it says here that if I keep moving forward and I turn left in the Hinata Restaurant, then I will reach a staircase… and up there lies the Hinata Apartments.

I do exactly that and as I walk upon this staircase I see someone hanging up some clothes. She has blue hair and she looks of the age of 25, she looks a little bit to young to be a 25 year old though.

I reach the top and see a man sweeping the ground. "Uhh… excuse me but may I speak to the manager?" I ask the man. The man was wearing an old-fashion glasses and a green shirt.

The man looks at me and smiles happily. "Well you're speaking to him," he says joyfully. From the looks of it, he looks like he's about 31 years old.

"Oh! Ok then… excuse me but is there a Mr. Kenji Harima booked in any of the apartments," I say nervously.

"Follow me then" the manager says as we walk inside.

"So, is this your first time visiting Hinata Apartments?" he asks me as he walks behind the front desk.

"Uhh… yes" I say nervously. This place looks so old and yet so beautiful. I look up on the plaque which was bolted on the wall; it says "Keitaro Urashima; Apartment Manager".

"So… Mr. Urashima; how do you make this apartment look so clean?, I can tell that this has been around for years and yet it looks serene"

"Well, all of the people in this apartment building help in cleaning and fixing the place around; so it pretty much stays clean everyday"

He grabs an old-looking phone, which was sitting on top of the front desk and from what he's saying, I think he's calling his wife.

"Strange, I haven't seen a phone with a cord for years and yet it still exists in this hallowed apartment" I think to myself.

"Naru, help me look for a Kenji Harima in the apartment records book", he says as a woman walks down the stairs.

"Sure," the women named Naru replies.

She looks like she's between 28-29 and she also has brown hair and brown eyes. I wait around 15 minutes for them to look for him in the records and I think to myself if I wanted to live here or not.

This looks like a good place to live, it's only a 25-minute bus ride from Yagami and it's also not far from Tokyo. As I wait… I make a choice on whether or not I want to stay here.

"While we look for the records, why don't you take a seat?" Naru says happily.

"Uh... Okay" I reply.

I walk towards the chair and as I sit down I see a photo album. I open the photo album and it's full of photos of Keitaro back when he was only 19. As I flick from page to page, I see a photo of Keitaro and Naru in at least 4 photos and at the last page, I see everyone who lives in this apartment building back in the year 2000.

As I read through the pages of their photo album, it makes me wonder what would me and Miyuki would look like as a couple. Miyuki is this beautiful and intelligent girl that I have admired for years. Miyuki has this long and flowing black hair with streaks of blue and her eyes are on of the most beautiful and enigmatic eyes I have seen in my life. I always wanted to be her boyfriend; however, I don't have the guts to ask her out, let alone confess my love to her. I tried to confess my love to her a couple of times but every time I try to confess my love, something out of proportion happens to me. So for now, I'm in her friend zone.

As I look towards Mr. Urashima and his wife and it gives me a bit of hope for love and so I decide something that would change my life. I decide to go soul searching and I move here in the Hinata Apartments.

I walk to Mr. Urashima and ask him if there is any more vacant rooms in the apartment building that I could stay in. He smiles and tells me, "Yes there is, but you have to sign in these forms and sign this contract." I thank him and before I take out my pen, I ask him if he found Harima yet in the records. "Yes we have, he's in the 3rd floor at room 305," he replies.

I thank him yet again but before I go to Harima's room, I sign in the forms and the contract. It says here in my contract that the rent is about 10,000 Yen a month.

This is cheaper than my usual rent and it makes a little bit happy that I find a serene and beautiful place like this to stay in. I give back the forms and Mr. Urashima tells me, "I'll give you the key later… and please call me Keitaro."

After thanking Keitaro, I walk up the stairs and I see this girl practising some type of ancient art of Kendo. I was pretty interested on what she was doing but I still have to meet up with Kenji.

"Man, those stairs were long," I complain to myself. "I really need to eat less sushi and work out more," I say to myself as I walk to Harima's room.

I knock at his door and he opens it. Harima is about 19 years old and he goes to the same school as me, he also wears this old looking leather jacket and these shades.

He looks at me and says, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm soul searching, and I also came here to ask you for some advice".

"Well in that case, go ahead; ask me anything you like."

"Ok then; there's this girl in my class and she's oblivious. I want to ask her out but she has an odd way of getting the idea. What should I do?"

"Hahaha, That's like my love life. Darach, here's what you do: You show her that you're cool or maybe… somewhat cool; you show her that you have what it takes to be her boyfriend. More importantly you show her that you are the right man for her."

"Ok, but what if she's not happy with me, for any particular reason?"

"Well, firstly make sure she's not happy with you and secondly… uhh…. well… I don't know." Harima replied vaguely.

"What about her happiness?"

"Her happiness?"

"Yeah, what about what she likes, what she believes in; what do I do about those?"

"I never thought about that… You know what; You just gave me an idea." He stands up, takes his piles of papers and ink and walks away from the room. I am unsure of why he went away; but I think there's a reason towards his actions.

I went back down and I talked to Keitaro and he said "Here's your key; Your room number is 302".

"Ok; by any chance… do you know who my neighbours are?" I ask politely.

"Yes I do, Your neighbours are Shinobu and Motoko." He said smiling.

"And also, why do you smile all the time; it's kinda creeping me out?" I ask as nicely as possible

"Well, it's because… Every time I walk around this building, it reminds me of what I went through, what I've experienced and also what I've learned. It also reminds me of how I've met my wife"

He looks away from me as he quietly sobs. "Oh, before I forget dinner starts at 7pm; would you like to join us?" he asks.

"Sure, I'll just move my stuff in my new apartment" I say as I walk out of the apartment.

I look towards at my apartment and I smiled to myself. "Well I got school tomorrow so I better move my stuff quickly before the sunsets" I say to myself as I walk down the stairs.


	2. Ecstasy Of Sushi by Takeo Matsusaki

Ecstasy Of Sushi; Takeo Matsusaki

As I walk down this path, I have seen people rise up to their challenge in everyday life; but no one can surpass Paul on rising up to the challenge. Paul's 17 years old and he goes to the same school as me. Even when the odds are against him, he still manages to surpass it. Paul works at a Sushi shop and he also gives me some sushi leftovers that they've made after everyday. Nowadays I stand by his shop and watch him work and I usually go there with my laptop and work on my assignments. Oh! I nearly forgot to introduce myself; My name is Takeo Matsusaki, i'm 17 years old, I always wear a beanie and some people call me a "Sushi Enthusiast".

The smell of sushi fills the air in this sushi shop. The same group of girls always hangout here after school; they go to our school from the looks of their uniform. They've been going here for a while and I decided to draw their faces. Paul always walks up to me and tells me every time "make a move on one of those girls and ask them out" and I always respond "In time".

Every time I go to that Sushi shop and I look around it, it reminds me a lot about clockwork. It's always the same group of people, the same group of girls, the same girl who never talks and the same guy reading a "Shibuya Psychic Research" book.

But the other day I walked in, I saw a guy who looked like he was a higher year than me went in with this red-eyed girl, the only way I can describe her was that she was beautiful beyond all comparison.

I can vaguely remember her name, but I know that she is also a sophomore. I constantly stared at her and she was just… beautiful. But she looks like she's with another guy, but he looks too old and looks pretty scary with those sunglasses on. Paul went up to me and told me "Dude, that's Yakumo Tsukamoto from 2-D; I know what your thinking and I say you should give it a shot, she's single anyways" I didn't know that she was single so I responded " In time; but who's that guy next to her?"

"Oh, that's just her rumoured boyfriend Harima Kenji, but they're not really seeing each other" Paul said as he hands one of the customers their order. "So are you gonna go for it?" He asked. I looked at the Harima and Yakumo, I took a deep breath and I smiled and said "In time."


	3. The World I Promised by Paul Wamisen

The World I Promised; Paul Wamisen

"It's turning into a really rainy night, I knew I should've brought my umbrella" I say to myself as the rain pours through my face. Hi, My name's Paul Wamisen, I'm 17 years of age, I work at a sushi shop in Tokyo, I currently go to Yagami High as a sophomore student and I hangout with my friends Takeo, Genitisou and Darach in and out of school; I also wear different types of long-sleeved shirts.

Now i'm here walking in the rain, looking for Takeo; he was supposed to help me buy a gift for Maya Aristoshi's Birthday party. I've been looking for him for the past 30 minutes and with that in mind I remembered something that I promised to one of my old friends.

It was back in Grade school, it was spring and the world was changing. Bio-technological advancements, Series of Debates on if the government of Japan should or should not demolish and reconstruct the city trains; and the it was the start of a technological age. I was talking to my best friend (who was a girl) about the future. I made a promise to her that we would both go to Tokyo Technology University. I would've promised her the world if I had to, she was one of my best of friends. But the next week she and her parents moved to Kyoto.

She told me to remember the promise we made before she left, and till this day I still remember but the only thing is that I don't remember her name. But a promise is a promise, I guess. As I walk towards the Sushi shop, I saw the park that I used to go to when I was back in Grade School.

I looked at the swing-set, the slide and everything in that park felt nostalgic. I smiled as I walked past that park, while on my way to the Sushi Shop; I saw Genitisou going to the Kensho Memorial Mall. It started to rain even harder so I made a run to the Sushi Shop and to my surprise I saw Takeo. "I finally found you" I said gasping for air.


	4. Evening The Odds by Sakaretsu Venetia

Evening the Odds; Sakaretsu Venetia

Ugh, it started raining again. Hi, my name's Sakaretsu Venetia and I am pretty much the least interesting person in the whole school… well, that's at least what I think. Maybe it's because I'm too quiet or maybe I just don't stand out in the crowd. I'm 17 years old, I am also an American and I'm in class 2-C.

Well, I'm here at Tokyo just to get some supplies and all of a sudden it was raining. Man, it seems like all week I've been having bad luck; why just this morning I bumped into this ditzy-looking girl with squirrely-looking pigtails. And now, as I walk towards the Kensho Memorial Mall I gaze around the plaza and I just take in the sight.

I think to myself on how I can even out my bad luck with some good luck. It's just because everything in my life is just so depressing; starting with my job, my apartment and also my love life. Sadly enough, my love life is getting nowhere and so far I've never been on a date with any girl.

As I walk in the Kensho Memorial Mall, my phone started ringing. I look at my phone and seems like I got a text message from Karen Atsinkau saying "Hey Sakaretsu; I hope you can make it Maya's Birthday party". I really should go to Maya's party because almost everyone in 2-C and 2-D are going to the party. Maybe… Just maybe that party can be my turning point in life.

I look towards the distance of the mall and I saw a very familiar person, I squinted to see who it was. To my surprise it was that ditzy-looking girl I bumped into this morning and I think that she was walking with a guy. I snickered to myself and I remembered an old saying my friend from in Kyoto told me "Keizoku wa chikara nari"


	5. A Silent Partner by Genitisou Ariwa

A Silent Partner by: Genitisou Ariwa

Ah, what a peaceful night; the city lights and sounds all around me reminds me that the world is a beautiful place. My name is Genitisou Ariwa, I'm a sophomore at Yagami High, i'm 17 years old, I usually wear different types of dog tags and I'm in class 2-C. The surroundings in Tokyo are awesome and is way beyond belief. As I walk past Kensho Memorial Mall, I was too distracted by some of the neon lights that I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I say to the guy as I help this guy back up.

This guy looks like he's in university and he also kinda looks familiar but I just can't remember where I've seen him before. He looks like he's 24-25 years old, he's wearing this batman shirt and I guess he's getting married from the looks of his hand.

"It's alright"

"Sorry, but what's your name?" I swear i've seen this guy before in the news.

"My name's Kohta" the man said smiling at me "and what's yours?".

"My name's Genitisou; Weren't you in the Kamakura Incident?"

The Kamakura Incident was the biggest tragedy in Japan's history since the bombing of Nagasaki. It was said that only 10 people have survived the mass murder. Luckily I can finally question one of the survivors.

Just before I was about to question him even more; a girl walks up to him and tugs him on the shoulder.

"Oh, I guess it's time to go; I'll see you later then"

"Oh... ok, See ya"

"Ok Yuka, let's go"

They seemed like a nice couple, but I gotta know what really happened in Kamakura. I'm just so into this conspiracy; Some say an 18 year old girl with invisible arms caused this, some say that a government experiment was released into Kamakura or maybe it was just the cause of some crazy and insane person.

Now as I walk towards this Ramen shop, I see someone familiar. It's this 3rd year guy wearing these nerdy glasses hanging out with one of my classmates.


	6. The Joy Of Gifting by Miyuki Amaya

The Joy Of Gifting; Miyuki Amaya

The wonders of the past are now just a memory that is soon to be forgotten that's why we live everyday of our lives to it's fullest. My name is Miyuki Amaya, I'm 17 years old, I have long black hair with streaks, I wear these anime-styled stockings all the time and nowadays I work at a fast food restaurant and I'm also in class 2-C.

We may not be the smartest class in the school but were the most perseverant group in the school. They say good things come to those who wait, but the truth is good things come to those who work, to those who take that extra step.

I've working for days in this fast food restaurant in Yagami, I met 2 nice girls while working there; I think that they went to the same school as I do. My family used to own a multi-billion dollar company that sells mechanical body parts to people to replace severed or damaged limbs.

But since my dad got caught up in some business protest and the stock market went down and it was like the world was against the future for disabled people…. since then we had to sell the company to some American Industry and we had to move to a smaller house and now I have moved out of my parent's house and I decided to go venture the world on my own. Nowadays I live in this apartment building; My apartment's not big or small, but just the right size to fit at least 2 people.

In a couple of days, my best friend Maya will have her birthday. We got some guys to help us with setting the party up. We got one of the world's number one solo artist to perform live, I think her name was Hatsune Miku; she took over the world by storm starting with the release of her 3rd album and then her music videos taking over ever video site ever known.

I was lucky to convince her director to let her perform in Maya's birthday party, It costed me almost everything that i've earned in the past 5 years, but this is the joy of gifting. Hopefully, the guy I like would be in Maya's party.

I remember inviting him… I just hope he goes here so I can finally talk to him for the first time. I've been watching him all the time in class, I stare at him like an eagle to a worm; this may sound creepy but someday all of this will pay off… like I said; good things come to those who work, to those who take that extra step.


	7. If Only Someday by Karen Atsinkau

If Only Someday; Karen Atsinkau

Love is a chemical, we all give it meaning by choice. My name is Karen Atsinkau, I'm 16 years old, I work at a fast food restaurant in the city and I'm in class 2-C and I spend most of my time in class hanging out with my friends Sai-cho, Maya, Miyuki and Ashita. We are pretty much the most known group in the whole school. So far this year is going great for me and somehow I have been quieter and more nervous or so they say. I've been in Yagami High for a while and what I've learnt there is people are not what they seem to be.

So now I'm heading to this Sushi shop where Paul Wamisen works, I heard that he makes the best sushi so I just have to try some. I walk inside the store and as I look around the shop I saw…him. Just thinking about him makes my heart skip a beat and flutter like there's no tomorrow.

I walk towards the counter trying not to look at him just so I can stay focus on tasting that sushi. If you don't know why I like him, here's a short story that happened a few days ago; I had just moved schools to Yagami High with good intentions in mind, since it was just my second day, I was late and it was first time catching the bus to school.

I ran towards the bus stop but my run was stopped when I bumped into another Yagami High student and I accidentally knocked him down to the ground. I asked him if he was ok and as he looks at me, my heart started to skip and I started blushing. He asked me some questions and I tried to answer him but I was too nervous to talk to him. I asked him if I could take the bus with him and he said yes; and when he said yes, I was beyond happy.

So now that we got that story settled, I was ordering one of Paul's famous sashimi sushi. I handed him the money to pay for it but I accidentally dropped my 500 yen coin. As I try to pick it up someone else picks it up and gives it to me.

"You dropped this" The person said as he handed me back my coin.

"Tha- Tha- Thank You" I said nervously.

"Ok then, I'll see you at school Karen" He said as he walks out of the shop.

"Ok, I'll see you la-la-later Darach" I reply back nervously.

"Umm… Excuse me miss, but here's your Sashimi special" The guy in the register said.

"Oh, thank you" I replied as I give him my money. As I walk away from the counter I thought to myself

"My first love and my only; Darach, If only someday I can confess my love to you".


	8. Questioning Fate by Maya Aristoshi

Questioning Fate; Maya Aristoshi

In the eyes of the world, fate is nothing but a mirage of the future. My name is Maya Aristoshi, I work at a tea shop in Tokyo and I'm in class 2-C. I'm at Kensho Memorial Mall, shopping for props for my birthday party; I'm happy that I'm turning 16 because I'm a step closer to adulthood. I look around Kensho and it always brings back memories… some good… and some bad.

I remember when I was 7 years old, when this mall was not as full of technology as it is right now; I met this boy and he was really nice. I hanged out with him for 3 years and I was starting to like him; but he was going to go travel abroad with his family and he'll be gone for a while, and before the day he was going to travel abroad, we went to this clothes shop and both some stuff for his trip and he told me "Maya, I will never forget you and remember this store, this is will mark where we part ways" I didn't know what to say because I was really sad so I just nodded and hugged him. After that happened I cried all night; and now, I don't even recall his name or face.

So now I'm buying some new clothes and stockings at the same clothes shop when I was a child. I pick out all my new clothes and I tried them all on, and surprisingly all of the clothes that I picked out fit me. I went towards the check out counter and I bought all of them using my key card. I looked closely at the guy at the cash register and he looks like he's my age and he looked scarily familiar.

"Sorry, but have we met before?"

"Uhh… Sorry but I don't recall ever meeting you"

"Well then, what's your name?" I asked him nervously

"My name's Montaru Gengaki and it seems it's only fair if you tell me your name" he replied while he puts the item I purchased in a bag.

"My name is Maya Aristoshi... wait, don't you go to Yagami High?"I ask as I observe him

"Yeah, I just moved there; you see… my family and I travelled abroad for a while and we decided to go back to Yagami; now if you excuse me I got other customers to tend to" he said as he smiles and hands me the bag of the clothes that I bought.

"Oh sorry, but before I go; here take this and consider" I said as I take the bag and hand him an invitation to my birthday.

"Ok, please come again" He said smiling

I have never questioned fate before but for the first time, my eyes were opened.


	9. The World That Went Away by Derek Nanner

The World That Went Away; Derek Nanner

Guys like me; we never get back the things we love. My name is Derek Nanner, I'm 16 years old, I'm kind of he smartest guy in my class and I currently go to Yagami High, I'm in class 2-D and chances are you never even heard of me. But that's fine; I don't really mind being a person in the background because I was at the brink of something revolutionary.

I have designed a robot for the science fair that's being held in Tokyo University's new auditorium which is being held today.I've been waiting for this day for 3 months. I crafted this robot with love in every sense of the word, this may sound cheesy but I love this robot more than anyone I have ever met in Yagami. So I walked towards my stall and I started setting up my robot for the presentation.

I call my robot "Eliza", I named it after my old childhood friend.

"Eliza, status?" I said to Eliza."(28% battery life, 100% compatibility with gears)" Eliza said using her screen.

"ELIZA, stay here; I'll just take a look at everyone else's creation" I said as I walked away

"(Memory: Stay; Saved)"

I walked around the Science Fair and it was very interesting to see such creations.

"So, what's this meant to represent" I asked this man holding up a peculiar looking helmet.

"Well, this helmet was found in this abandoned island and it was said that this was the helmet that was worn by the girl who was the cause of the Kamakura incident"

I looked closely at helmet and there were words carved on the helmet; it's a bit smudged with dirt but it says "Elf.. L.e."I walked away from the stall and I went back to Eliza.

And as I walked back to Eliza, I saw people crowding around my stall. I was happy that they took interest in my robot but as I went towards Eliza…, I knew that there was another reason why they crowded around Eliza.

Someone has smashed her circuitry. I can see that all possible manual controls have been destroyed and only vocal commands can work.

"Don't die on my Eliza, Come on Eliza… come on" I said sobbing

"(2% battery life, 5% build up data left, 0% calibration, memory loss high)"

"Come on just hold on to your memory for just a little while, I'll repair you just… don't die on me"

As I cry even more, I look away from Eliza just before her battery shuts her down to spare myself more sadness.

(1% battery life; Memory: Derek Nanner, Sashimi, Ever We Fight On, Purpose)

As I look towards Eliza, she has finally shut down and all her memory was gone. I picked her up and I ran away from the Science fair. As I ran towards my apartment which was a few blocks away from the Science fair. Just like that... my whole world shattered.

3 days later…

I finally finished fixing Eliza, with the help of my friend Henry Blackburn. There is no lead yet on who attacked Eliza and all her memory got erased, but I think somewhere deep inside Eliza… her memory lives on.

"Eliza, I'm going to school; guard the apartment while I'm gone… see you later" I said as I walk outside.

(85% battery, nodes secure, B-MO secure; Memory: Thank you…)


	10. Seed Of Change by Sai cho Megunai

Seed of Change; Sai-cho Megunai

Love, Aspirations, Morality and Choices are what makes us all human. My name is Sai-cho Megunai , I'm 16 years old, I kind of wear a headband all the time (surprisingly i'm the only one who wears a headband in the school) and I'm in class 2-C, and in a few days it will be my best friend Maya's birthday. So I went down to Kensho Memorial Mall to buy her a gift. I went inside this jewellery shop to buy her new earrings until I saw this man holding up a gun to the manager of the shop.

I was going to walk away from the scene, but I just wanted to stop that man from killing the manager. So I decided to talk the thief out of killing the manager. "Hey you, Let go of that man" I yelled out. "Get out of here kid, this is none of your business" the thief said back. When he looked at me, I suddenly realized who the thief was.

"Wait… aren't you Dr. Tatsuki; that Dentist who works at Yagami Dental Care?" I said curiously as I step back a bit.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Why are you robbing this man?" I ask him as I slowly step back

"My daughter is in hospital and I don't have enough money to pay her hospital bills...; now get out of here before I shoot the manager and you." he sighed

"I understand your problem but the police have already been alarmed and they're coming here soon, so I suggest that you leave; be the bigger man and just walk away" I say to him as I look towards the manager

"I'm not scared of the police, I'm not afraid to go to prison; I have a gun, I can kill you if I want to" He said as he pointed the gun at me.

"You're a dentist, you're better than this; do you think your family would be happy to see you in this position; do think your daughter would be proud to see you hold an innocent man as hostage "

"No, but…" He said as he thinks about what he's doing

"Just leave now and let him go"

"Fine…" He sobbed quietly

He let the manager of the store go and he immediately ran away from the scene.

"Are you alright?" I asked the manager.

"Yes, I'm fine; to show my appreciation for saving my life… here, have these new jade earrings that have just arrived today" he said as he stood up and handed me down these jade earrings.

"Thanks" I said as I walk away from the store. I was actually surprised that I got through to Tatsuki, but nonetheless he is only a human looking for the seed of change and saving his child.


	11. All The Neon Lights by Takeo Matsusaki

All The Neon Lights; Takeo Matsusaki

Walking around the streets of Tokyo in this cold night, it can make a man think about his life. I was gonna go visit Paul in The Sushi shop but for now, i'm gonna make the most out of the last day of winter break. I look around the district to see if the refurbished book shop was still around. I look to my left and I see this man with glasses scream out the name "Yakumo" for some reason, I decided to walk away fast from the scene as a massive amount of people were looking at him.

All i'm thinking about is that school starts again tomorrow and I don't know what i'm gonna do. I know that school's hard and you have to study hard… I can live with that; but my main problem is that our homeroom teacher was gone last semester and I'm afraid that we might not have him this semester too.

With that in mind, I walk down this alley way and I turn to my left and I went inside the refurbished book shop I was talking about a while ago. As I go inside, the girl who I think manages the cash register was reading again… Everytime I visit this shop I always see that girl and she always reads a book and never looks at anyone who goes in or out; the only time she looks at someone is when they buy a book of the store.

So I bought the latest "Shibuya Psychic Research" book and I thought to myself "Why is this the only place they sell this book?"; after that transaction I remembered that I had to do one last thing. I ran to Shibuya Shopping to meet up with Sai-Cho to buy some new pants for tomorrow since mine got ripped a few days ago.

I ran from street to street, neon sign to neon sign, district to district to get to Shibuya Shopping. The neon lights all became a blur as I ran; I ran past Shibuya Station and Center Gai, and as I ran past those 2 places I think I saw Karen and Darach walking up the stairs from Shibuya Station together holding hands. I was nearing Shibuya Shopping and I didn't see Sai-Cho waiting for me, I was relieved. But when I reached the place we were suppose to meet, she was there standing behind a statue. She was hiding there the whole time so that I would get my hopes up.

"Your late… as usual, you lose the bet" she said with an evil looking smile. "Ok, what do you want me to do now?" I said with regret as I try to catch my breath. "Within this week, you have to… eat cereal during homeroom" she said with a smile in her face. Me and Sai-Cho have a long history with each other; we were both best friends since we were back in high school and to tell you the truth, I've been losing these sort of bets for the past few years and so far I've done every single one of them. "Fine" I sighed.


	12. In Time by Paul Wamisen

In Time; Paul Wamisen

"Change is the essence of life. Be willing to surrender what you are, for what you could become". This was the quote that I always used to live by; but throughout the years you can see that this mindset and logic was tainted in more ways than one. Nowadays I live by one motto… "If one man can re-shape the world, why can't mankind re-shape it back"… but for now, i'm concentrating on the task at hand.

I'm at Center Gai in Shibuya at the moment, trying to make the most of the last day before school starts again. I look around the shopping mall and I see Takeo sprinting as if his life depended on it; I waved at Takeo but he kept sprinting so fast that I think he didn't even see me. I wondered what he could be doing but I was too busy looking for a good restaurant to go to instead of having to eat sushi again.

As I went walk towards to the middle of street and I look up at the massive screen at the building and it was the Channel 16 news and they were talking about how there's going to be someone famous visiting Tokyo. I was angry that they didn't show anything of relevance in the news today, for the past few years, the only the only things that caught people's attention was with the superstars from the West visiting and also the new inventions and innovations being presented by the people who invented them.

I kept walking forward and I see the Shabu Zen restaurant. I walk in and I check if I had my keycard in my wallet and thank god I did. I walked towards a seat, I decided to take a look around the restaurant; as I look around, I looked closely at my far left and I see Takeo having dinner with Sai-Cho. I was happy for him… and to show that i'm happy for him, I sent him a text message that says "look to your far right…In time".


	13. The Extra Mile by Derek Nanner

The Extra Mile; Derek Nanner

So the shifting of students begins; I wasn't expecting it to be directly after summer break but… It can't be helped. I received an e-mail from the school and unluckily for me, i'm moving to 2-C, which I heard was the rowdiest class in the school. The only upside to this shift of students is that Sakaretsu will be there to at least guide me through the rest of the year. Sakaretsu is one of my friends, he usually tries to hook me up with girls that I don't even know.

Tomorrow is school and I can't help but notice that nearly all my classmates are at Shibuya. One thing that I noticed when I walk around Tokyo are the people; all of them has there own story…their own individual life story… their own dreams… their own hopes… their own fears… Maybe I can create a modification for my robot so she can also have her own mindset.

As I walk around Shibuya, I am lucky enough to stumble across this Sushi shop. As I open the door, I accidentally knock down someone. I tried to help up the person who I knocked down, but my mind froze when I noticed that the person who I knocked down was Mikoto Suou, she is one of the toughest girls in Yagami High.

She glared at me as she walked away murmuring to herself.

"Oh crap, i'm gonna die" I say to myself with despair.

I continued inside the Sushi shop and I sat down in one of their old and nearly broken down chair and I ordered the bento box with an added eel sushi meal. I looked around the restaurant and I see this man drawing on what seems to be a sketchpad, I also see this bunch of girls talking of girls each other and I also see this man reading a Shibuya Psychic Research book. As I think to myself on what i'm gonna do when I get introduced to class 2-C, I shall set my goal to reach the extra mile.


	14. Numbers by Jonathan McGraff

Numbers; Jonathan McGraff

"Why does it have to be cold this night?" I complain to myself as I look up the sky. My name is Jonathan McGraff, i'm 17 years old, i'm 5 feet and 6 inches, i'm 67 kilos and I wear a fedora hat and a dog tag which has numbers scratched all over it. Now that the description is over, I can tell you now that i'm moving to Yagami High tomorrow.

My friend Darach goes to school there, so I know that I won't be sitting by myself at lunchtime. As you can see from my description, I'm kind of a number enthusiast; basically I use numbers to make something that I say sound either smart or to the point. Some people in my old school called me insane or just plain old weird; I have been alone most of my life though so I don't ind this shallow emptiness in my heart.

The night is young, so I seized it because it's gonna be my first day tomorrow. I went to this sushi shop downtown and I ordered tempura and a pork bento box. As I wait for my order, I carefully analyse the room.

"8 tables, 32 chairs, 4 bar stools, 1 bar, 10 windows, 3 doors, 5,250 sq. ft."

I was going to continue analysing the room until this girl tapped my shoulder.

"Uh… excuse me, but are you ok?"

"Why…Yes, I'm fine"

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Well…You see…"

I was about to answer her question until the guy at the bar handed me my tempura and bento box. She giggled a bit and she sat down at the bar stool next to me.

"What's your name?" She asked me happily

"My name's Jonathan McGraff; and you are?"

"My name's Miyuki Amaya; by any chance, do you go to Yagami High?"

"Well yes, I'm gonna start my first day at Yagami tomorrow"

"Well then, I look forward to see you again McGraff" She said as she stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Well, then see you tomorrow Miyuki" I say as I wave goodbye to her.

What a nice girl. Maybe she'll be in my class. The e-mail that I got says that i'm in class 2-C. Looks like i'm actually moving up in the world.


	15. The Beginning by Darach Naver

The Beginning; Darach Naver

"So it begins; School finally starts."

It's been a while but I will finally see the love of my life's face again. No matter what she will look like when I walk to the front door of my homeroom… I will still love her. I lock up my apartment door and I run down the stairs as fast as I can. With my bag intact and my shades on; i'm ready to go back to school.

I've become a better person during the course of winter break. I have finally found myself during my soul search in Hinata. My soul search in Hinata was so effective that I have decided to go live there at the "Hinata Apartments". There were numerous of people helping me find myself during my soul search, I remember this girl named Shinobu talking to me on how I should never give up hope.

With that in mind; I quickly run down the long and steep staircase just outside the "Hinata Apartments". After that tiring run down the stairs, I decide to just walk to the bus stop to catch a some breath. I feel like a better man, a better person… I feel more alive today than any other day I've had in my life.

The bus arrived no later than usual and it was not as packed as I expected. It was a 10 minute ride to Hinata to Yagami High. I'm surprised that the bus only stopped 3 times before I arrived to Yagami High; back in my old apartment, it usually stopped 6-7 times before getting to Yagami High and I just lived a couple of streets away.

I walk of the bus and the first thing I see is my group; The guys who are in my group are Paul, Takeo, Genitisou, Sakaretsu and his friend Derek. And by the distance; I can see my old number obsessed friend Jonathan.

"This is gonna be one awesome semester."


	16. Ball Game by Miyuki Amaya

Ball Game; Miyuki Amaya

I look up in the sky as I wipe of the sweat on my brow. Everything was blurred to me; I couldn't even concentrate on what was happening. My head was ringing and my ears became shot from the concussion. I stand up and I walk away to the side. I look towards Sai-Cho; I see her running for her life as if it depended on it. She was running as fast as she could… but in the end, an orange ball hit her on the leg.

"Sai-Cho's out" Takeo said as he grabs the ball from the ground.

"The Red Team wins, round two will begin shortly," He said he walks to the sidelines.

I sit down on the ground and I try to catch my breath. I look at my friends and I can see that they're doing the same.

"That was some game," Darach says to me as he hands me down a bottle of water.

I thank him for giving me the bottle of water.

"Well… The game's about to start again; let's go"

I nod. I stand up and I walk with him to the field. I look around my team and I smile at I glance upon Sai-Cho, Maya and Karen. All of a sudden I have all this

Motivation rushing through my body.

"It looks like 2-D is giving us a good fight, let's show them that our willpower can't be easily broken" I say to the team. I clench my tight fist and I raise up my right arm and started making speech.

"We win this one, the game's going to be tied. This is where it counts"

I look at my team. Some of were snickering and talking among themselves and some were nodding their head and walking up to me. My friends walk up to me and they pat my shoulder.

"Don't worry Miyuki, we got this" Darach says to me as he grabs the ball

"Let's do this" Jonathan screams out to the other class.

I decide to walk around my team since we only have a few minutes before the second round starts.

"Derek… try dodging the ball this time" Paul said to Derek as he pats him in the back.

I giggle a bit since that he was the first one to get out of the game. I look at Takeo and he shouted out:

"Round two will now begin… Everybody, to his or her positions"

I walk to my position. I look at the teachers: Mr Tani was keeping score, Ms. Osakabe was talking to Ms. Sasakura and Mr. Morisato was talking to this blonde girl.

"Begin!"

So it has begun. I run to the ball and I grab it. I dodge the incoming balls and I throw back the ball that I was holding. Luckily, I got someone out and I managed to survive that run.


	17. A Note To My Readers by The Author

A Note to my readers; The Author

"Hello, if you are reading this that means you have supposedly read my short stories. I'm glad for your support if you are a long time reader of my short stories. But now if I may ask of you a favour.

I need a review of my story so I may know what to improve on and what to add. I need some new characters or ideas… or maybe even a sequence that you may want to happen. A review doesn't take that long to make, so please would you the reader be so kind to write a review.

If you do write a review; you have my thanks and I promise to improve on the story and I will also keep writing these short stories"


End file.
